1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to LED illuminator designed to be attached to a headgear or equivalent and comprising one or more light emitting semiconductor light sources, especially LEDs (Light Emitting Diode), a frame, an electronics control part for controlling the semiconductor light sources, and a fixing part for fixing the illuminator.
2. Brief Discussion of the Related Art
For example in orienteering, when orienteering is done in darkness, forehead-lamps consisting of an incandescent illuminator and a power source attached to a forehead band are used. The forehead-lamp has a good illuminating efficiency, and its placement on the forehead band allows the person to move freely in the terrain and read the map without the person having to carry any hand-held illuminator in his/her hands.
The biggest drawback of present forehead-lamps is the large size of the incandescent illuminators and the high power consumption of the incandescent lamp. This also requires a large power source. In addition, due to the large size of the incandescent illuminators, present forehead-lamps are relatively ugly in appearance.
For example, specification U.S. Pat. No. 6,659,618 discloses an illuminator attached to a cap and using a light source consisting of a number of separate LEDs placed side by side. The LED has a very low power consumption and also a very small size, so it can be used to form illuminators of a relatively small size.
A drawback with the solution disclosed in the aforesaid US specification is that it is difficult to fit the illuminator inside the visor of the cap, and, as it consists of several separate LED units, it also requires a relatively large space.